Tent City
by TheMidnightPhilosopher
Summary: A think-through I had over the Pokemon "League Season". I much more realistic take on the culture surrounding training. Sort of a journal by a more experienced trainer in the field.


**A/N:Yay first thing posted!**

**I wrote this at camp this weekend and am really excited about it. I'm way overthinking the pokemon universe, but sort of rethinking it at the same time. See you at the end!**

* * *

League season again, and everyone's gathered once more for the regional gym challenge. The field between Celadon and Saffron Cities is packed with tents, as per tradition.

The tent city is probably the greatest part of the league season. I can hear Pokémon and trainers of all ages roaming the grounds. Calls of playful battle and laughter saturate the air already full of tales swapping between both old friends and new. The fires are kept small, and many have brought tables and kitchen sets to cook for everyone around. The aromas of poffins and pokéblock mingle with the scents of grass-type perfumes.

My neighbors this year are a fellow water type specialist, a starter-focuser and a dragon tamer. Quite an interesting bunch to gather around a campfire with. Orthan, the tamer, was telling of how he caught his Gible last year, now a powerful Garchomp. I think I can hear his Dragonite lumbering outside my tent to curiously listen to the scratch of my pencil right now.

Monica, the water trainer, went off long ago to swim with her Gyarados and Samurott in a nearby pond. It was a really eventful season last year, so many Unovan trainers traveled here on account of Kanto's League opening up to their competitors. There were hundreds of new species and people to see, so much more to learn about a whole new region.

The last one, Damien, was parading his fully evolved starters and their descendants for the younger 'Dexers. All of them seemed very proud of their status. They held their heads high while pictures were taken and entries typed. It was like they were modeling for a magazine, which likely they were, considering the flocks of reporters. The entire spectacle was still a bit strange nonetheless.

That's the other thing. These kinds of peaceful gatherings (eye-contact battle code null and void in a short treaty) are always such a hotspot for Pokédexers. Current regulations permit up to 20 extra entries annually like this, and it helps considerably. Knowing other trainers allows the study of so many more Pokémon without having to track down every one single-handedly.

Oh well, the dogs are howling at the moon. Perhaps Cresselia will grace this night as she has once before.

* * *

I never thought even one miracle was possible, but two in the very same day was unthinkable!

Two young trainers brought legends with them.

The boy and his flying Shaymin remained unmatched, and yet the Pokémon kindly greeted every eager trainer to inspect it. It even spoke to those lucky enough in the crowd, answering questions most trainers would never know the answer to. Things like what the inside of a Pokéball felt like, or how they used their powers.

I was most impressed at how level-headed they both were. The boy wasn't boastfully proud of his mythical companion, and the Pokémon itself was very humble about the publicity. They both simply came off as very experienced and knowledgeable.

The second miracle however, was spectacular. A country Unovan girl had brought the legendary Meloetta to our camp. The campfires tonight condensed into one. Every last resident, human and Pokémon alike, had gathered to hear her fabled voice.

The trainer, simply known as White, skillfully plucked away at a guitar as her companion's voice flowed into the air. It sounded almost like an entire choir, but it had only come from one mouth. The sound of their music was enchanting to say the bare least. Meloetta put an energy into the melody that no one had ever experienced before, she even somehow enhanced the guitar's sound to extraordinary limits. Many in the audience were brought to tears. A voice that magical is a blessing. Nature's brilliance at work.

Arceus has truly smiled upon this day. I could never have asked for more.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I wanted to work through the politics and culture of the world, and since scouting has influenced me so much, I figured Training was a lot like it. Also! I messed up on the geography here. I mixed up routes 7 and 8, I wanted it in the small fenced field on 8, but I also wanted it between two gyms.**

** But still, If you have questions, criticisms, or even a suggestion for more from this world, I would be very grateful!**

** Thanks guys!**


End file.
